


Winter

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armie is a refugee from a work camp, F/M, M/M, Nazis are Bad People, Side FinnRey, Side LeiaHan, World War 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the end of the second World War and the Nazis are forced to abandon their work camps. When Hux is made to participate a deathmarch, he takes his first chance and escapes.He survives, thanks to the family who took him in. But other things arise and Armitage realizes just how cruel the world can be. Yet there is beauty and hope to be found.-DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot emphasize this often enough: Dont like, dont read.  
> First chapter is the explanation to it all.

To set the scene:

Hux: of French and German descend and gay, age about 27, he is imprisoned for crimes against the Nazi Regime in Strasbourg and brought to a work camp

Ben: Youngest of the Solo family, age about 12, is forced into the Hitler Youth

Rey: The second child, age about 18, works mostly at home or with the girls from the Bund Deutscher Mädchen.

Kylo: Only living twin, age about 23, former soldier, injured in battle

Ren: Deceased twin

Leia: Head of the Solo family, age about 45, active hater of Hitler

Han: Smuggler, age about 48

 

First and foremost: This fic won’t be fun and games. Simply because the topic isn’t. This is a work of fiction (!!) and contains: Racism, Antisemitism, mentions of execution, mentions of death by starvation, mentions of rape, mentions of forced labour, mentions of torture, mentions of death marches, mentions of dismemberment, mentions of gruesome battles, missing limbs, hurt, angst. This fan fiction is not made to send any kind of Pro-Nazi, racist or homophobic things out into this world. It's simply something i poured my heart into because apparently that's how you manage to distract yourself from your grandfathers impending death. By using his stories of old for a fanfic. 

Still better than drinking i guess. 


	2. Todesmarsch

Hux whimpered in pain when he took a step outside. The sun was high in the sky and the white bright light hurt his eyes after being locked in the shack. The others stumbled just like him and where shouted at until they stood in an orderly line of three next to each other.

   “What are they planning?” Hux asked one of the other inmates.

The young woman looked at him with her eyes red and afraid. Swallowing before she spoke, she clearly thought about what she was about to say.

   “There’ve been bad news from the front. Maybe they’ll…” Her voice broke and she huddled into her coat.

It was a cold morning, but that wasn’t the reason for the ice cold feeling that suddenly settled into Hux’ heart. So that’s what the Endlösung would look like. But weren’t bullets too expensive to be wasted on them? On the rebels of Germany and France?

   “This Arbeitslager is no longer operating. We will bring you over Karlsruhe to Dachau.” One of the SS-Officers shouted.

Everyone cowered. Dachau. The death sentence. It was the Konzentrationslager par excellence, every other KZ was built after it’s model. Hux glanced to the girl who started praying in French. He didn’t dare to reach over to her, knowing fully well that it would draw unwanted attention.

And unwanted attention usually meant beatings or less food. So he merely bit his tongue and ducked his head. The only logical explanation for this was that the war was slowly turning around. That Germany was losing, retreating it’s armies and also it’s shame. He wondered if the KZ’s to the east would be evacuated too.

He had heard stories of the eastern death machines from other inmates, namely Poe Dameron, a young jew who had managed to flee from deportation and had been picked up as a revolutionist and brought to Natzweiler-Struthof. Poe had told them about Auschwitz and the ghettos in Poland.

Hux was ripped from his thoughts of the deceased friend and followed the line of men and women to the train station a few miles away. He tried his best to keep up with the pace the SS-Officer set, but they were well fed, strong and able-bodied men.

Everyone swayed gently as they walked and for a second, Hux thought he watched ghosts walked the lonely, barren road. But that would make him a ghost too. Maybe he was one. Someone still believing in the righteousness of the world, the justice and the peace. And in the kindness of humans.

   “Move.” An SS-Officer shouted and shoved the young girl Hux had spoken to earlier.

She didn’t reply, merely stumbled forward a little faster. Tears streaked down her face and Hux thought to himself, that crying was a waste of water and that she should stop. But then he turned his head away, back to the gravel ground in front of him as to not draw attention to himself.

The long line of inmates followed the straight road to the train station over frozen ground and dead grass. From afar, Hux could already see the train, waiting in station for departure. Back into that nightmare. Hux sighed quietly.

 

 

When they were let out of the wagons, Hux couldn’t really pinpoint what date it was. The others around him where just as confused, both by the bright sun outside as well as the fact that they were standing on an empty field.

But Hux soon came to realise that they were outside of Karlsruhe, unable to drive through or into the town due to a bombing that destroyed the train tracks. Probably an air raid that happened recently, Hux assumed, but soon movement came into the group. The SS-Officers forced the prisoners onwards, away from the tracks and over the frozen fields.

Hux feet were getting colder with every step through the knee high, dead grass and he saw others, mainly the older and weaker, stumble through it all. Finally, they came onto a small track whom they followed, leading them east, away from Karlsruhe and towards their far away destination: Dachau.

Hux mind began to wander after a while, wondering how they were supposed to cross both Baden-Würthemberg as well as most of Bayern to get to the Konzentrationslager near Munich. It would take them at least a week, if not more, considering the general state the inmates were in.

Somehow Hux knew he wouldn’t reach Dachau, even if they were to stop at another KZ somewhere on the way. He was too thin, too weak and too tired. There was only one option for him: Play dead and stay behind after a rest. A shiver went through him when he thought what could happen if the SS-Officer didn’t buy his act.

He’d probably be beaten and then hanged. Or worse, they would drag him along until he simply fell over and wouldn’t move anymore. Hux swallowed and glanced around, noting the others stumbling and huffing. They hadn’t had food since they departed, which must be around one or two days ago.

It would be only logical that the weakest ones in the group would at some point simply cave in and give up. The girl he had spoken to at the camp was a few metres away from him, her breath more laboured than the others. He suddenly remembered with a hot white feeling that she must be pregnant after she had been raped a few weeks prior.

It had been the commandants birthday and the officers had drunken a little too much and had taken advantage of the more or less ready girls around them. Some of them actually gave their life that night, but no one had spoken about it, so Hux had nearly forgotten. After all dreadful things like this happened on a daily basis.

   “We take a break here.” One of the SS-Officers said, pulling his thick coat around his body. “We will continue on in a while.”

Hux stumbled to one of the trees at the right side of the path and leaned against it. The girl sat next to him and leaned her head against the trunk. Both of them closed their eyes and Hux readied himself for the act of his life, literally. If he messed this up now, he’d die for certain, probably the most painful death he could imagine.

They wouldn’t waste a bullet on him. What did they have their knives for? Hux forced his body to slump forward, to relax even more. He slowed his breath to the barest minimum and when he heard the officer shouting at the others, he didn’t move, not even when someone fell over his legs and he fell to the side, against another tree.

   “What about these two?” Someone said and Hux felt a kick to the legs.

   “Leave ‘em, they’re already out of it.”

 

 

When Hux dared to move again, he did it slowly, carefully. There was only one other close by, the girl. But when Hux took her head in his hands, he felt the stiffness of her limps. She had actually died. He quickly pecked a kiss on her forehead and sighed. Then he pulled her coat of her shoulders and wrapped himself up in the fabric.

He rose, inhaled the ice cold air and turned away. He had to get somewhere safe and he had to get there quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our story begins in the KZ Natzweiler-Struthof, a smaller Arbeitslager (workcamp) in France (yes, it’s in French territory currently). What is to be found about this particular Konzentrationlager (concentration camp) it is the following: Natzeweiler-Struthof was a work camp existing from 1st of May 1941 till the 23rd November 1944. It’s about 55 kilometres away from Straßbourg. About 52.000 people were imprisoned during it’s time and about 22.000 died through illnesses, coldness, starvation or were murdered. Most of the inmates were forced to work for the Wehrmacht war industry. The KZ had several side camps, some of which lasted longer than the main camp.   
> In Natzweiler-Struthofen they (The SS-Regime) attempted to extract oil, especially during the end of the war. It’s needless to say that Operation Wüste (desert) (as it was called) wasn’t very successful. The death rate was about 40% and the number of deaths started in April 1941 with 61 and rose until October ’45 with 14.000.  
> And here we come to the changes I made for the sake of the story: The evacuation happens sometime around Christmas ’44 and starts with a train from Natzweiler-Stuthof to Karlsuhe from where a deathmarch begins to Dachau. I wanted to include my parents and grandparents hometown Mühlacker, which lies near Pforzheim, simply for accuracy of their reports.   
> Natzweiler-Struthof was actually evacuated first to Guttenbach/Binau and then to Stuttgart and later to Dürmenting, eventually then to Dachau.  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natzweiler-Struthof  
> The mentioned air strike was near Karlsruhe in Neureth and happened on the 4th of December ’44.


	3. Tiefflieger

Hux’ step was getting slower and slower and his breath more and more laboured. The forest gave some protection to the wind, but not much. He had come close to some smaller villages, but worried they might call the authorities to bring him away if they spotted him. But then he heard the loud sound of airplane propellers. He looked around and saw the flying overhead, clearly not bomber, they were far too small for that.

Two dove down into the open area a few hundred metres away from Hux and there he saw a people working on a trench. The pilot started shooting at them and they ran, shouting in high pitched voices. Hux hurried over to them, suddenly realizing that they were just kids, maybe 14, 15 years old. He stopped when they entered the forest.

   “That’s the third today.” One boy, small with brown hair said and leaned against the tree by his left. He wore just like the others, Hitler Jugend uniforms.

   “When I get to fight at the flack I will show them the German strength!” Another boy with white-blond hair shouted and raised his fist to the sky.

The others stayed quiet, somewhat embarrassed by their friend. None of them said anything more until Hux stepped out of the shadows.

   “Hello.” He said quietly and everyone startled.

   “Hello.” The brown haired boy said. “Who’re you?”

   “My name is Hux…I am a soldier who was released by the French army. They’ve taken my whole squad.” That was the story Hux had planned out for himself.

   “Why would they release a prisoner of war.” The blond boy said.

   “Because they have the obligation to keep every prisoner of war alive. And they are running out of food.” Hux merely replied.

He hoped that the logic was sound enough for the boys to not question it. But thankfully they only shared a look as knowing what hunger felt like.

   “Are you hungry?” The brown haired boy asked and dug into his pocket. “Here’s some leftover bread. I’m Ben.”

   “Thank you Ben.” Hux gently took the small piece of bread and started to chew on it, slowly as to not strain his chin muscles or his stomach.

   “Which squad did you serve.” The blond boy asked him.

   “Oh be quiet Andreas! It’s none of your business. Also we should get back home, our parents will worry.” Another brown haired boy replied. “The Feldwebel said we can go home.”

   “That’s right Adolf.” Ben smiled at the other. “Hux will you come with us?”

   “I wouldn’t want to be a strain on your families.” Hux replied, swallowing the small bit he was able to chew off so far.

   “Ah, don’t worry, my mum has enough food at home.” Ben said quietly so only he could hear it and winked.

   “Then I would come with you gladly.” Hux said, fighting the uneasy feeling his stomach. He prayed that all would end well.

 

 

On the way, Ben had told him about his older siblings. About Rey, his sister, two years older than him, whom he clearly adored beyond anything. Then he turned sober. The next thing hurt Hux on the inside. Ben talked about his oldest siblings, Kylo and Ren. Both were over 18, meaning they had to serve. But only Kylo had returned from Falaise.

But before Hux could ask about their parents, they arrived at the small farm house on the outskirts of town. A woman stood in the front yard and looked up from her work when the two came closer.

   “Ben!” She called. The boy started running and fell into her arms. “I was worried when I saw the planes.”

   “They didn’t hit us. They were just scaring us away.” Ben replied and kissed her cheek. “This is Hux.” Ben said and pointed at the redhaired man.

When Leia looked at Hux, she seemed to instantly understand what he was and what he was hiding from them. But she smiled softly and brushed her hands against her skirts to clean them.

   “Nice to meet you Hux. I assume, you have no place to stay.” She shook his hand.

   “No. But if it’s an inconvenience for you, I will be on my way.”

   “I won’t hear any of it!” Leia called and pulled him through the hole in the fence. “Rey has cooked dinner for sure already. I insist you to stay as long as you can.”

At this, Hux merely bowed his head. He was sure Leia knew what she was getting herself into. If not, he’d talk to her later that night. Ben was already inside and he hear voices down the corridor. Both left their boots by the door and Hux took off both of his coats.

   “Rey, is dinner ready?” Leia called into the back and the voices died down.

   “Yes mother! I heard from Ben that we have a visitor.” A young girl popped her head out of the door.

She looked a lot like Leia, the same determined mouth and sharp eyes. Giving Hux a smile, she stepped into the hall and walked towards him.

   “I’m Rey.”

   “Hux.”

Before more words could be exchanged, a young man walked down the stairs and stopped midway. His hair was darker than Leia’s and Rey’s and his eyes nearly black. He furrowed his thick brows when he saw the stranger in his home. There was a long scar across his face, cutting over his nose and barely missing his left eye.

   “Hux, this is my eldest son, Kylo.”

   “Nice to meet you.” Hux offered and the former soldier swallowed before he spoke.

   “You are a guest I assume.” Kylo stepped down and stretched out his right hand. “I hope you know what you’re doing.” While Hux shook his hand, he saw the missing left hand.

   “Frankly, I haven’t been allowed to know what I am doing for some years.”

Rey jerked and glanced at her mother, who slowly nodded. Kylo only watched Hux’ face. Time seemed to freeze when their eyes met. No one in the hall spoke.

   “But I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.” Hux said, voice hoarse and looked at Leia.

   “The war is nearly over. I am not afraid what they’ll do.” Her eyes went hard and her face changed into a steely mask. “I won’t let harm come to anyone in this house if I can’t help him. We’ll make up a story.”

   “I could say you’re one of my mates from the Wehrmacht.” Kylo said. “But we should better talk about this with father and when Ben’s in bed.”

   “Thank you.” Hux said, tears welling up behind his eyes.

Kylo looked at him, long and hard. Leia and Rey walked to the kitchen door, both glancing over their shoulders.

   “You don’t have to worry about pro-Nazi-feelings in this house.” Kylo said. “Not after my brother died.” There was not a hint of sadness in his voice.

   “I’m sorry about his death.”

   “You shouldn’t be, if you had known him. A Nazi down to his bones.” There was anger and bitterness in Kylo’s voice, but before Hux could apologize for his words, the other man walked off.

With a sigh, Hux followed. The room he entered was warm, hot nearly. It was an odd feeling after so many days without warmth. Ben was standing in the kitchen with his mother and sister and told them about his day with the other boys.

Kylo sat at the table with a man, who had just as wild hair as himself. This must be the father. Slowly, the man rose from the table and walked towards Hux.

   “You’re the war prisoner set free then.” He stretched out his hand. “I am Han, father to the little rascal that brought you here.”

   “Hux. And thank you for your hospitality.” He shook the mans hand.

   “I bet you’d do the same for us if you could. Come sit with us.” Han led him to the table and Hux sat down across from Kylo. “Rey cooked a stew tonight. It’s Friday after all.”

   “Friday.” Hux murmured. “Can you give me the date?”

   “5th of December.” Leia said and sat down a large bowl onto the table.

Rey and Ben sat down with their mother and Kylo started giving out the stew. It was a surprisingly thick stew, potatoes and carrots swimming along the surface along with turnips. It smelled delicious and Hux shivered a little at the thought to have a whole bowl of this for himself.

   “Not too much for me please.” Hux said when Kylo reached for his bowl after he served his mother and father. “I don’t know if I can stomach it.”

   “Sure thing.” Kylo replied and only filled the bowl a finger width full.

   “So Ben, tell me what you did today.” Han said and brushed his long hair out of his face.

Hux was momentarily lost in the mountain landscape on the older man’s skin, the valleys and hills criss-crossing over his weathered skin.

   “We continued with the trenches, but there were some low flying planes who kept us from digging too long. Andreas was being an ass again and treated us like his subordinates.” Ben made a face.

   “Andreas is too invested in all this, right?” Kylo said quietly.

   “Yes.” Ben looked at his brother, spoon hanging in the air. “His father is at war still and he thinks he’s the man in the house.”

Leia sighed and shook her head. The dinner table became quiet again and finally, Hux dared to take a spoonful of stew to his mouth. He blew gently and put it into his mouth.

The taste was rich and the carrots and potatoes were just soft enough to easily chew them. But most importantly it was warm. Slowly, Hux chewed and swallowed. He sat his spoon down and inhaled deeply, fighting off the tears. Kylo looked up from his plate and saw the emotions welling up in Hux, dropped his spoon and reached across the table.

When the large, rough hand touched his, Hux couldn’t hold back anymore.

It was just too much for him. So many nice people, taking him in despite his situation, despite theirs. He put them in danger just being around them and they decided to take him up and protect him, feed him.

   “Hux.” Ben’s high voice called out. “Why are you crying?”

   “Because…” He sobbed out. “Because this is the first warm meal I had in…” He couldn’t remember.

But Ben understood and put his spindly arms around him. Pressing the boy who saved him against his side with his free arm, Hux looked at Kylo. The other man’s eyes were sad and empty somewhat. Like he remembered being in a similar situation. Kylo have his hand a squeeze and released him. Han patted Hux on the back and handed him a fresh handkerchief.

   “Thank you.” Hux said and sniffed.

The fabric was soft and worn, catching on Hux’ broken skin when he blew his nose. Ben sat back onto his chair, looking at Hux worriedly. Giving the boy a teary smile, Hux took up his spoon again. He ate slowly and was finished later than the other who started to clean the table.

   “Time for bed.” Leia said and ushered her youngest out

When she returned, Han sat a beer bottle into the centre of the table and looked at Hux. Kylo handed everyone a cup and Han poured everyone a little of the beer before closing the bottle with a cork and setting it aside.

   “Now, tell us.” Han said.

Hux looked at each of the people around the table, sitting in the low light of the one remaining candle. The shutters were closed, as to not draw attention to the town. He inhaled and started:

_Hux was at university when the Nazis overran Straßbourg. At first, the young man, whose mother was French and whose father came from Germany, adapted to the new system. But due to the changes that were forced upon them, he started to try and find a way out of all this._

_Which got him caught. He was painting a résitance slogan against the walls of the university of Straßbourg. He was first brought into the prison of Straßbourg and then transferred to Natzweiler-Struthof. He had to work in the Wehrmacht war industry, watching men and women drop like flies in the manufacturing halls._

While he told his story, his eyes wandered over his audience. He left out most of the more gruesome details and his real name in order to protect the family. But what he saw made him be a little more hopeful.

Leia with a hard expression reigning over her face, Rey with tears in her eyes when he spoke of the constant terror he had to endure, the public executions and the general situation of the inmates, the hunger, the hopelessness.

Kylo had an empty expression. But in his eyes, a storm raged. It was as if everything Hux said made him realize more and more in what kind of system he lived in. Han only looked tired, exhausted and fed up. When he finished, Kylo pushed away from the table and began pacing the room. Hux finished his report with the lie he had told the boys.

   “So this is what my brother heroically gave his life for.” Kylo reached a wall with several photographs on and stared at one of himself and his brother. “You bloody Eisernes Kreuz won’t do you any good! It never has.”

   “Kylo, don’t wake Ben!” Han said sternly and his eldest stopped.

His breath was ragged and his expression furious.

   “You son died for this abomination.” Kylo said.

   “I already knew the foulness of this system long before you two even went to war!” Han said. “I’ve known for longer than most people suspected.” The older man took a drink of his beer. “I’m truly sorry what you had to endure Hux.”

   “You aren’t at fault.”

   “But it feels like it’s mine. Or at least partly.”

   “It’s no use talking whose fault it is, real or imaginary.” Leia said. “Kylo sit, you are making me nervous. We have to think about how to disguise Hux best.”

   “My squad is mainly from the area around Stuttgart. Not many are known here. I could say you’re one of my old squad, people wouldn’t eve ask questions.” Kylo said.

   “Where some of you squad imprisoned?”

   “I can’t say for sure, I haven’t heard much from them since I left the Battle of Falaise.” Kylo’s mouth twitched. “But there’s definitely been some who simply vanished without a trace.”

   “Then that’s how we’ll deal with it.” Han said. “People won’t ask many questions, they never have when it came to this family.”

   “They don’t like us.” Rey explained. “We’ve never been huge supporters of Adolf.”

Silence followed her statement. Leia emptied her cup and Hux looked at his untouched beer.

   “You call him by his first name…” Hux said quietly and looked at the girl.

She threw her long braids over her shoulder, her eyes angry.

   “He’s just a man without that stupid title. And he isn’t even that.”

   “Rey.” Kylo said. “If someone would listen to you and report you.” The man ruffled his messy hair in frustration.

   “You’re the same opinion.” Rey hissed and drank some of her beer. “Why can’t I have opinions?”

   “You can.” Han said gently. “It’s only…you’re still in the BDM and if any of the girls heard you talking like that, you’d find yourself in a KZ.”

   “Which is why Ben isn’t allowed to talk to anyone about anything we speak in this house.” Leia finished. “He’s in the Hilterjugend.” She explained to Hux. “The trenches they are building are for protection of the town. Whoever will protect this town.”

   “Maybe them.” Kylo spat bitterly. “It’s like letting them dig their own graves.”

   “Kylo…that’s quite enough.” Han said. “I know how you feel, but with a little luck we’ll get out of this situation.”

Kylo didn’t reply, only rubbed his left stump. Leia sighed and took the cup.

   “You haven’t drunken your beer.”

   “I…I think it would unwise to over strain my stomach. I already feel lucky that I haven’t thrown up so far.”

   “I’ll drink it.” Han said and downed the little beer that was in the cup. “We should get to bed.” Everyone but Hux rose.

   “Hux, you can sleep in Kylo’s bed with him. It’s big enough. The twins shared it before…” Leia bit her lower lip and for the first time Hux saw the woman sad.

   “If it doesn’t bother you.” He looked at Kylo, who only shrugged.

 

 

Rey brought some warm water up and Hux washed himself after Kylo had cleaned himself.

   “Were you even allowed to bathe yourself.” Kylo asked as he put on his night clothes.

   “No. Only sometimes we were hosed down.” Hux scrubbed his arms with the washsloth and washed it out.

   “Hosed down?” Kylo turned and stared at Hux through the mirror on the dresser where the bowl stood.

   “It was a form of entertainment for the officers.” Hux merely replied and continued to clean himself.

   “I’ve never heard anything sicker than that.” The dark haired man huffed.

While he continued to dress, Hux saw the huge differences between them. He was spindly, thinner than a skeleton and Kylo was strong and fit despite his wound and the many scar across his body.

   “It was a grenade.” Kylo said when he noticed Hux looking.

   “I wasn’t wondering about that. Merely how different we look.”

   “Anyone would look like you after what you’ve been through.” Kylo’s hand suddenly toughed his ripcage.

Hux swallowed. It had been a very long while ago that someone had touched him this gently. The last person had been Poe. He gave Kylo a look and the other gave him a small smile.

   “My mother will get you back together soon enough.”

   “Don’t waste food on me!” Hux said and turned quickly.

In way of replying, Kylo pointed at the pants dangling from Hux’ hips.

   “Two of you can fit in these pants. My mother is…let’s say pretty good at hoarding food and we have an uncle who smuggles. And my father isn’t simply sitting around either. We’re the reason many of our neighbours are still alive and that there is no shortage in herbs for treating illnesses.” Kylo smirked. “You’ve gotten into a smugglers den.”

The two men became silent while Hux washed himself in the fading light of the candle. When he went to bed, Kylo was already lying in it, his back turned to the wall. Hux slipped under the covers and blew out the candle. The bed was warm and Kylo pulled the covers up.

   “Sleep well.” He murmured and Hux wanted to reply, but he was out before he could open his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I work my grandfather experience into this story. My grandfather was born 1930 and was therefore 15 when the Nazi-regime ended. He had to built trenches near his hometown in ’44 and has told me a lot about the low flying British and American airplanes, who shied the boys, all of the Hilterjugend, away from digging.   
> He never said whether any of them was hurt by these attack, merely said in a half sentence, like an after thought ‘it was like the pilots were having fun chasing us’. It’s kind of morbid, but maybe these men realized that these kids were innocent parts of a large machinery.   
> My grandfathers brother, was unlike my grandfather, a fanatic and believed in the Nazi-regime. My grandfather himself said that he had never felt right under Hitler, that he felt as if he didn’t belong into this system and even though he had never known about democracy, after the war he was relieved to know that there was an alternative.   
> My grandfathers brother died during the war, he was barely 21 years old. If he had survived the war, my granduncle had to face the ugly truth that everything he had believed in was in fact a lie. In the words of my grandfather, that would have broken him and therefore it was better for him to be dead.   
> Everything about Hux’ story is imaginary again.   
> For those who don’t know about the Battle of Falaise: It was a battle after D-Day between the 12th and 21st of August ’44. About 50.000 Wehrmachts soldiers died, 200.000 were imprisoned (that’s the German wiki by the way, the English gives 240.000 dead or wounded). Between 20.000 to 30.000 escaped, but were able to take only 25 tanks and 50 gun carrier with them, leaving 1500 tanks and many more cars behind.   
> This battle was a heavy hit for the Nazis, because it resulted in them losing most of the French territory they gained and a lot of material. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Falaise_Pocket


	4. Invasion

When Hux woke the next morning, Kylo was already dressed. Trying to sit up, Hux suddenly realized that his limps were too heavy to be moved.

   “Stay in bed.” Kylo said gently. “You’ve gone through enough and have developed a fever. I’ll send Rey up with soup later.”

A hand brushed the sweaty locks out of his face and Hux closed his eyes again. He curled up and the last sound he heard was the closing of the door.

His dreams were like every other fever dream. Crazy and twisted. His sleep was uneasy, so he was only glad when Rey came in and woke him with a cold wash cloth to his forehead.

   “He.” She said gently and wiped his forehead. “How are you feeling?”

   “Bad.” Hux croaked out and Rey sighed.

   “We expected as much to be honest. Kylo fell ill too when he returned from Falaise.” Rey took the soup bowl up and held the spoon out for Hux.

He swallowed about half the bowl and Rey didn’t push him further. She only smiled and rearranged the pillows.

   “You’ll get better soon.”

 

 

It took Hux three days until the fever burnt out. The whole time he was fearing he hallucinated everything, the escape, the family…just everything. But when he came back to himself and found Kylo in bed beside him, he relaxed.

For the first time he really looked at the room, taking in the pictures on the wall, all painted by an amateur, but still beautiful. The small window that overlooked the town with the crocheted blinds. The rough wooden walls and the sturdy furniture fit into the whole picture of the house, even though Hux had only seen little of it.

Kylo moved beside him and Hux jerked away from the man, hitting his arm on the nightstand. He squeaked and woke Kylo completely. The man shot up, the covers slipping down his torso. When he saw that it only had been Hux, he laid back down.

   “Are you okay?” He asked, voice still rough from sleep.

   “Yes. I…I was just a little afraid I guess.”

   “Afraid?” Kylo mumbled and brushed his messy hair back.

   “Yes…I was fearing I dreamt all of this during my fever.” Hux replied and looked at the ceiling.

   “Understandable.” Kylo replied and rolled around to lie on his back. “But I am glad you’re over you fever. Mother was already worried you’d stay sick for longer than a week.”

   “What would have you done then?” Hux asked and closed his eyes.

   “Called the doctor maybe.” Kylo sighed. “I don’t know what she’s up to most of the time. I work with some family friends on a barn.”

   “Despite your hand?”

   “I don’t really need it to lift and there are always enough cripples around here. Most of the man you see on the streets are either unfit, injured or fought already in the first war.” Kylo shifted a little. “Father was in the first war and we’re all hoping he doesn’t have to go now.”

Silence followed this and Hux relaxed again. It was warm, soft and comfortable, so he drifted off to sleep again without really noticing it. He woke again when Rey came to get her brother and Kylo stepped over Hux to get out of bed. The long hair tickled Hux’ face and for a brief moment he was mesmerized by Kylo’s face, but then the other man was off him and started to get dressed.

   “Oh and Hux, before I forget it: Mother told me to say that you’re not allowed to do anything in the house. There are books in the kitchen if you want to read, but do not think you are allowed to work.” Rey shot him a brilliant smile and turned.

   “Leia is certainly able to keep this household under control.” Hux said and sat up.

   “Definitely.” Kylo laughed. “If you want to get dressed, just take anything out of my closet. There’s way too many clothes in there anyways.” Then the man left the room with a smile and a curt nod.

 

 

The days slipped through Hux’ finger like water. Gently and slowly at first, but speeding up, he became a part of the family. Leia eventually let him help to cook or sometimes he was asked to mind Ben and the neighbours kids who were now released from trench building. Sometimes their evening was interrupted by the air raids and they spent the night in the small cellar.

At some point Rey and Ben were so bored they started asking Hux where he’d hide a secret door. Han only sighed and rolled his eyes at them, but both parents let their kids have their way with Hux. He started out with rational suggestions, which soon became more and more idiotic.

   “Give up, Hux!” Kylo said with a loud laugh. “You’ll never get it.”

   “Then show me…” Hux replied and grinned at the other man.

With a few steps, Kylo crossed the room and reached into the darkest corners, pulling something. A small click was audible and Kylo simply pushed the shelf in front of him into the wall. Behind the door, a huge cellar became visible, where all sorts of goods were stored in shelves or large barrels.

   “So this is where the smuggled goods are hidden.” Hux said and peeped inside.

   “Yes. But the funny thing is that the Nazis, who came to investigate if this cellar is bomb proof, haven’t even suspected a thing.” Han called over from where he sat between two sacks of flour.

   “Most certainly fascinating.” Hux said and stepped back. “Better hide that before someone peeks in through the window.”

Everyone laughed and if Hux and Kylo’s eyes meet for a little longer than usual while the dark haired man pulled the shelf back in place, it wasn’t worth talking about.

 

 

Leia became more and more unsettled after Christmas and into January. He heard her talk to Rey and Kylo, but whenever he entered the room, all turned silent as if hiding something from him. At some point he suspected that food was running out or that Leia wanted him out of the house. Several times Nazis had gone through the village and took everything they wanted with them. During these raids, Hux stayed in the hidden cellar.

He only dared to ask Kylo when they were out, gathering wood for the fire. The sun was shining through the dead trees and Kylo was a few metres away from Hux when he spoke up.

   “What’s the matter with the talk?”

Kylo froze and stood up quickly. When he turned, Hux felt and ice cold finger down his back and he swallowed in panic.

   “It’s got nothing to do with you.” Kylo said quietly. “It’s just…many of the older men and the boys were sent to war as a last resource of the Nazis. Mother fears…that father and Ben will be called to arms soon too.” The one handed man sighed. “They won’t call me because I am a cripple and I am somewhat thankful for that.”

   “Is it very likely that the letter will come?” Hux said.

He only had to look at Kylo and the pain that etched itself into the other’s features. With a few quick steps he crossed the distance between them and took Kylo’s face in his hands, dropping his branches in the process. With a broken sob, Kylo flung his arms around Hux.

He felt the one broad hand between his shoulder blades and the stump on his lower back, digging in with all the strength Kylo had. The thick waves were pressed against Hux’ neck and the sobs wrecked both their bodies. Hux didn’t even want to imagine through what part of hell Kylo went through when he was fighting.

And he wouldn’t ask. All he needed to know that Kylo didn’t want his little brother there, nor his father. Hux wondered how it must feel for him, being this helpless in the face of the looming danger, the looming death. In a way, it may be just the same feelings Hux went through day and night at Natzweiler-Struthof.

He leaned his head against Kylo’s and let the other man cry out his pain, his sorrow and his fear. It took a while until Kylo straightened his back and brushed his curls out of his face. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and sighed.

   “I…I am sorry.” He said hoarsely.

   “Don’t be.” Hux replied and looked into the red rimmed, glassy eyes in Kylo’s face.

   “I’m inflicting all this worry on you…”

   “It is better to know the cause of the worry and worry together than being left in the dark about it.” Hux swallowed. “I don’t mean this as an offence, but…you’re all very important to me.”

Kylo sniffed for a moment longer and avoided looking at Hux. He then sighed and brushed over his jacket.

   “It’s okay…you’re important to me too.” He said, his voice still rough.

Hux’ lips twitched into a smile and together they picked up the fallen branches and headed back home.

 

 

Silence hung above their heads. It was the 23rd of Febuary, three weeks after Kylo told Hux about the looming danger of the call to arms. And not the letter laid in front of Han on the kitchen table. The old man was slouched down, head bowed and resting in his hands, his wife across from him, standing. Her hands were put onto the table and her eyes directed at Han. A small puddle of her tears was forming on the year-old wood.

Ben sat on his chair, for once completely still, watching his hands folded in his lab. Rey stared into the empty space between her mother and her brother, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to blink them away. Kylo sat across from Hux, his right hand fisted in his dark mane, the stump on the table in front of him. He cried too.

Hux felt like he was only a mere spectator to the silent scene playing out in front of him. He swallowed, the only sound aside from the occasional sniff in the dead of the room. He closed his eyes, feeling a burning behind them. He didn’t want to cry, his father said crying was a waste of energy. But soon one hot tear escaped his eyes and then another and another.

He pressed a hand against his mouth when he looked at Ben, not even 15 yet. A boy. A child, that was supposed to be protected from war, not sent to it. He sobbed and Kylo moved, looked at him. His right hand reached over to Hux’ left one on the table and grasped it. The movement drew the other’s attention.

Leia shifted and walked around the table, kneeling down between her husband and Hux, pulling both into a hug. She leaned against her husband when Ben slipped off his seat and went to burry his face in his mother’s skirt, sobbing loudly now. Rey was the last to move, she stood, lethargy in her movements. She came around the table and sat on Hans right armrest, leaning against her father, a hand thrown over his back.

Kylo’s hand didn’t leave Hux for a very long time while the family cried together. There was an odd sense of comfort coming from the warmth on Hux’ fingers and eventually, Han pulled his wife, son and daughter into a hug. He looked much older than he was now.

 

 

Leia had sent Kylo and Hux the next morning. Ben and Han would take the train to Pforzheim and no one could really stand to stay in the house. At first Kylo lead the way the used to take when they were picking wood. But then the younger man walked out of the forest and over the empty fields.

Hux followed him, hands buried in Ren’s old coat. He wore a lot of the old clothes Ren had left behind. Kylo looked at them occasionally with a pained expression. The others didn’t seem to take it as harsh as Kylo.

   “Where are we going?” Hux asked Kylo and tried to keep up with the other’s long, quick strides.

   “I want to show you something. To take your mind off.” Kylo merely said and didn’t even turn his head at Hux.

A cold shiver went down Hux’ spine and he bit his lower lip as to not be overwhelmed by the cold feeling settling in his chest. Kylo had barely spoken since yesterday evening and Hux feared for the other man. Maybe it was fearing him a little. Sometimes the dark eyes held hatred that set Hux back into the work camp. He shook his head to stop himself from thinking that.

To compare Kylo to the SS-Officers was wrong and unjust towards the dark haired man. Suddenly, behind a small hill a farmhouse appeared. Kylo strode towards it, step even more determined than before. HE pulled a key out of his coat pocket.

   “Come in.” He held the door open and Hux entered the narrow hallway.

   “Where are we?” Hux asked.

   “This is the house of my school friend Anna and her parents. They are related to my family somehow.” Kylo walked into the living room, Hux following him.

   “Where are they?” Hux asked as he took in the dusty place. “It looks like they’ve not been here since a long time.”

   “Four years and two month to be exact.” Kylo said. “They were brought away because of that thing.” He pointed at the radio.

   “Because of the radio?” Hux arched his eyebrows.

   “Anna once told in school that they were listening to BBC.”

Hux swallowed and looked at Kylo, who had an empty expression on his face.

   “It wasn’t allowed to listen to BBC? I don’t really understand.”

   “You should listen to the radio, to the speeches, the music played there, simply listen to the propaganda. Not what the Brits were broadcasting. The music was the lesser evil, but the news weren’t pro-Germany, obviously. They broadcasted the truth, the ugly truth.” Kylo brushed his hair back.

“Anna didn’t know she would endanger her whole family for just saying that. The next day, all of them were gone. They had left a letter for my mother, with the key. Nothing more.”

   “That’s…” Hux shook his head.

   “Yes.” Kylo turned at him, giving a tight smile. “That was the first time I realized what was happening behind the drawn curtains. Hux, I never thought I’d know someone who vanished, but only later I realized what exactly was going on. And when you came along, I fully understood the machinery the Nazis are running.”

The dark haired man huffed out his anger and paced the room like a caged animal, brushing past Hux every now and then. Until Hux reached out and grabbed his left arm, stopping him.

   “I understand that you are angry, but you are not a part of this machinery.”

   “I am.” Kylo said, tears in his eyes. “I was a soldier…”

   “ _was._ You aren’t anymore.”

   “That’s not the point…”

   “It’s my point.” Hux said firmly. “Yes, the whole machinery, the war, the propaganda directed your life for ages, but has it ever changed you into a monster, a Nazi, a murderer, who follows orders blindly and who enjoys hurting, torturing innocent people? _NO._ And that’s the point. You are the result of your parents’ education. A compassionate man, who lives for morals and righteousness.”

Kylo looked at Hux for a few long moments until he closed his eyes. He sighed and brushed over his face with his right hand. He looked conflicted.

   “I was at war, I killed French soldiers.”

   “Yes, but did you enjoy it?”

   “No.” He said quietly and closed his eyes.

   “See.” Hux closed his own eyes. “I saw SS-Officers beat up innocent prisoners solely because they wanted to. And then they forced the beaten down men to clean their boots when there was blood on them.” Tears ran down Hux’ face. “I saw SS-Officers enjoy the sight when they hanged another prisoner for no real reason, pulling the suffocating woman around while she slowly died. _You are not like them_.”

Kylo suddenly pulled Hux in, strong arms encasing the red haired man, holding him close. A soft mouth kissed his forehead and his eyelids.

   “Is it bad when I say that I want to kill them.” Kylo said, a rumble under Hux’ right ear.

   “I don’t know. But thank you nonetheless.” Hux whispered, voice rough.

He cried a little more and at some point Kylo had pulled them to the bench running along the wall and Hux sat on his lap. Hux leaned heavily against his friend and his breathing slowed and he stopped crying. For a while the two men just sat there, holding on to one another.

It was peaceful despite the raging world outside of the window, outside their little sanctuary. But for the first time in a too long time, Hux felt safe, felt wanted and loved. He sighed and pushed his face into Kylo’s neck and the other pulled him even closer, leaning his chin against Hux’ forehead.

There seemed to be a non-verbal communication going on between them. Hux felt the love and adoration Kylo felt for him seep through the layers of borrowed clothing down into his skin and his body. He smiled a little and Kylo kissed his forehead again.

   “Stay here.” Kylo murmured.

   “I won’t leave.”

 

 

It was already dark when the two men headed home. They had spend the rest of the day in Anna’s house and went to into the small town to meet up with some friends of Leia’s. All the families Hux had been introduced to were friendly to him, welcoming him at their hearth. Kylo had brought also the bad news and some women nodded, eyes travelling to an empty corner of the room where a chair was placed next to the oven.

   “Most of them are war wives.” Kylo explained as they walked up the hill towards their home. “Some are widows and have their sons in the Wehrmacht. There is no family in this town that doesn’t miss someone.”

   “I’m sorry for them.” Hux said and brushed his hair out of his face with his right hand.

   “Yes. But that’s how it is. Let’s just hope they’ll return.” Kylo’s voice had turned from the easy tone to a more depressed lilt.

Hux swallowed and gave Kylo’s hand a quick squeeze. The other gave him a tight smile and squeezed back. Hux replied with a smile of his own and opened the door to the small house with his free hand. He heard laughter and loud voices in the kitchen and distinctively the laughter of a young boy.

Kylo instantly released Hux and ran forward into the room, Hux on his heels. There they were, Han and Ben sitting on their respective spots around the kitchen table with Rey in the kitchen and Leia drinking beer with her husband.

   “What are you doing here?” Kylo asked. “Weren’t you ordered to go to Pforzheim?”

Everyone turned silent and Hux suddenly feared the two were staying behind against orders. But then Han grinned.

   “I’d never expected to say this but: Thanks to an air raid the trains were unable to run.”

Kylo simply replied by grabbing his brother from his seat, spilling the glass of water on the table and pulling him close. Ben clung to his older brother and smiled softly. Leia sighed and leaned against her husband, who brushed over her head and kissed her forehead gently. Rey came from the kitchen and stood beside Hux.

   “It seems like we’ve gotten lucky since you are here.” She said with a grin.

Hux didn’t reply, only laughed. Kylo stood up and Ben ran over to Hux to hug the other man. Hux lifted the boy up and twirled him around. A gentle hand caught them, when Hux lost his balance and Kylo’s soft laughter echoed in Hux’ ear.

   “Idiots.” Rey said and shook her head as she messed up her older brother’s hair.

But Kylo didn’t even say anything. He only smiled at Hux, who smiled back at him. Ben suddenly struggled against Hux’ arm and the spell was broken.

   “Dinner is ready soon.” Leia said. “Sit, we have something to celebrate.”

 

 

Spring came slowly around and Hux spent a lot of his days with the small group of men repairing and building around the city. Most of his time was still spent around Kylo and the two were always a package deal. Until one evening somewhere in March Rey let out a loud scream. The girl was on her way upstairs that evening when she started to scream.

When Hux hurried downstairs, he already saw the French soldier entering the house and reaching for her. The man was black, probably from Alger or another one of the French colonies. Rey screamed again and fell over her own feet in an attempt to flee the man. She looked terrified. Kylo came out of the kitchen and caught her.

Before anyone was able to say something, Hux ran down the stairs and caugh the soldier at the shoulder.

   _“What would France think if you defiled this lady?”_ He said sharply and the man’s surprised brown eyes blinked.

   _“She is German, she is the enemy.”_ The soldier replied, face turning hard.

   _“She would me my enemy too, but have I raised my hand at her or her family? They saved my life and are good people, like most in this city.”_ Hux said, voice calm and even.

   _“Your name?”_

   _“Hughes Muller.”_ Hux didn’t want to say more. Thankfully Another soldier came in and Hux looked at him. He was tall with broad shoulders, judging by the outfit a captain.

  _“Evening. I hope he didn’t inflict any damage on you.”_

   _“Not until now, but it was a close call.”_ Hux replied.

   _“Out.”_ The sergeant said. _“I am Captain Finn Dumont.”_ He stretched out his hand.

   _“Hughes Muller. Thank you.”_ The two men shook hands. _“My father was a German banker and my mother the actress Sabrilla Faure of the Straßbourg theatre.”_

   _“Sabrilla Faure?”_ The soldier clearly seemed to know Hux’ mother. _“I have bad news for you, she died with her husband…your father in a car accident.”_

   _“I expected as much.”_ The Captain patted Hux’ shoulder. _“But thank you for telling me.”_ Finn nodded slowly before straightening again.

 _“I will speak with my Colonel about this all. This is no behaviour we want to have in out army. I will come again to speak with you all. Have a nice evening._ ” The Captain walked out of the house and closed the door behind him.

Hux sighed and turned to see the whole family gathered in the corridor. Everyone looked anxious.

   “Everything is alright.” Hux said and seemed to break a spell.

   “I was so shocked when I saw the dark face outside the window and I couldn’t…” Rey clutched her brother.

   “It’s alright Rey. I don’t believe another girl would have reacted differently. I’ll explain what the men said. Let’s go into the kitchen.”

 

 

When the whole family had sat down, Hux began to explain.

   “The name of the first soldier coming in wasn’t mentioned, but the _captain_ was Finn Dumont. He said he’d talk to his _colonel_ about what happened and that such behaviour was not appropriate and not wanted in their army.” Hux brushed his hair back.

   “But…you were saying names, didn’t you?” Kylo asked.

   “The soldier and the _captain_ wanted to know my name. Hughes Muller. The _captain_ I told about my parents, specifically Sabrilla Faure. She was an actress in Straßbourg.”

   “Hughes Muller.” Kylo repeated and couldn’t fight a smile. “Why haven’t you told us earlier what your true name is?”

   “Because what you don’t know can’t be tortured out of you.” Hux replied. “I was worried that I’d be discovered and you’d be imprisoned. It was for all of our sakes.”

   “Which is quite understandable.” Leia pointed out and reached for Rey. “What are they to do about this?”

   “Captain Dumont said he’d come back to speak with us. Let’s all just hope that we’ll come out of it unscathed. We have to be even more careful with food and drink. The French don’t have much themselves.”

   “Well, doesn’t seem like we’ll change our approach when it comes to food.” Han merely said.

   “I think Hux means that there’ll be some around here, who will need help. Our help.” Leia said.

   “Yes.” Han sighed. “I will speak with you brother. Luke’ll have an idea maybe.” He stood up. “Thank you Hux. If if hadn’t been for you, who knows what would have happened.” The older man clapped him on the shoulder. “Really, thank you.”

   “No worries. It’s the least I could have done to help you.” Hux replied.

Rey stood up and went to hug Hux, whispering words of thanks into his ear. Leia brushed over his head and soon only Hux and Kylo were left in the room.

   “It was brave of you.” Kylo said and rose.

   “Was it? I can hardly remember how it feels to be brave. It was only logical to step in. I am the only one around here who speaks French.” Hux said and Kylo laughed, pulling the other close.

   “Thank you. And maybe you can teach us French. Maybe just a little.” Kylo murmured into Hux’ hair, who leaned against him.

   “Maybe.” He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grandfather was actually called to arms, despite the fact that he was only 14 by that point. He and his father went to the train station and found that there no trains going anywhere that day. At some point they were told that Pforzheim, the city they were supposed to go, was bombed the night before and the train tracks were damaged as well.   
> My grandfather escaped the war by a hair breadth. I’m still really freaked about this fact, because if there hadn’t been a bombing, I wouldn’t exist (a really weird thought to be honest…like thanks whoever bombed Pforzheim, you may have killed lots of people, but you manage to make my dad happen).   
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bombing_of_Pforzheim_in_World_War_II  
> And now the next thing is something my grandmother told from a friend of hers and from her own personal experience. She said (and she aint racist to make that sure) that the soldiers she saw marching through her town where the first black people she’d ever seen. She hadn’t seen anyone with another complexion than white (or Caucasian as some might say), which is only logical considering she never got out of that town until that point of time. And she was like 10 at that point. Kids get scared easily.   
> So, what do people do when they are suddenly faced with something they don’t know and don’t understand? They are freaked out by it. My grandmother told me about her friend, who started screaming in the middle of dinner, because a black soldier looked into the room through the window. Yep, that’s a totally reasonable reaction (and I am being serious here. I would scream too when someone would look into my window at night. Not matter what skin colour.)  
> And the fact that the French army didn’t have enough food is kinda well known. I am not sure how many families have hidden food from them, but at least my grandmother told me another thing about food and food smuggling.  
> She had an uncle, who lived in the American district and he was a butcher, so meat and generally food was easy for him to come by. So she actually went with her mother and some other women hiking through the forest, took the food their uncle brought them and took it home. Or their uncle came to the border and gave the food to them.   
> Sometimes he would get caught, but my grandmother said, that ‘a sausage or some beef would be payment enough’. It’s so freakish to know you family was involved with smuggling and black market dealing.  
> And yes, I set up the gay a bit more, sorry ‘bout that but I enjoy a little slow burn. I won’t explicitly make them talk about their feelings. It’s just going to be gay subtext, I am not queerbaiting.  
> The French names were taken from some name websites. The explanation for the rank system are yet again from Wikipedia.   
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ranks_in_the_French_Army


	5. Aufatmen

Kylo woke Hux every morning before the other man went downstairs to help with breakfast. There was a normality about this all, it frightened Hux a little. But he simply went along for the sake of Kylo. While he dressed, he glanced out of the window. Nowadays there was little to no one on the streets, the soldiers scaring most off. But today, there were young women and some of the returned soldiers waiting outside the garden for Leia to let them in for their French lessons.

Hux smiled and threw his shirt on and buttoned it while walking down. He met Kylo in the kitchen, Leia headed into the cellar to fetch something. Without thinking, Kylo’s arms encircled Hux’ waist and they stood with their forehead touching for a few long moments. Enjoying the warmth of Kylo, Hux leaned against the other.

When they heard the door opened, they jerked apart and Hux took a slice of bread for breakfast. Leia didn’t seem to have noticed what had been going on in the kitchen. Hux was grateful for that. To have the whole family know about whatever was going on between him and Kylo would be uncomfortable.

   “There are more than last week.” Leia said and pointed towards the corridor leading to the front door.

   “Yes. I don’t know what that means, either more have become desperate to learn or it’s their only past time…” Hux sighed. “I am not a good teacher.”

   “You are trying you best.” Kylo said harshly. “That’s already enough.”

Hux glanced at the other man and saw the stubbornness in his eyes. He smiled at Kylo and was rewarded with a small grin. Leia walked out of the kitchen and Hux felt antsy all of a sudden. Kylo stepped next to him and took him into his arms.

   “You’ll do perfectly.” He said softly.

Hux couldn’t hear anything than the pounding of his heart. Without thinking he leaned against Kylo, feeling the other’s heart race too. His hands shivered when he took Kylo’s stump into his hands and pressed a kiss to the scarred flesh.

A soft pair of lips brushed against his cheek and then they heard voices in the corridor. Reluctantly they released on another, not without a small peck to Hux’ forehead.

 

 

Captain Finn Dumont returned finally after two weeks of dead silence. In means to prevent any attention drawn to the inhabitants of the houses, lights were only on behind draw curtains or in the back rooms, facing the garden, away from the street. There had been rumours of French soldier harassing the women.

When a loud knock rang out through the house, everyone around the table jerked. Rey paled and reached for her mother’s hand. Kylo glanced at Hux and his father. Ben only gave a whimper and hid in his mother’s skirts.

   “I’ll go.” Hux said and rose.

He noticed the look in Kylo’s eyes and tried to reassure the man with a small smile, but it didn’t work apparently. Slowly, Hux walked into the corridor, light spilling around his body on the rought tiles of the floor. He sighed when he unlocked the door and lifted the small beam out of the make-shift holdings.

   _“Evening.”_ He greeted the Captain behind the door.

    _“I thought there was no one home. No lights on.”_ Dumont stepped over the threshold and took of his hat.

   _“We have collectively decided to protect our women by not drawing attention to the houses. That’s why many houses have their lights off.”_ Hux motioned the soldier to follow him.

When they entered the room, Dumont nodded at everyone and shook Han’s outstretched hand.

   _“I am sorry for the delay.”_ Dumont said. _“My superiors were taken up with more important things.”_

   “He apologizes for the delay, there were more important things taking up his superiors time.” Hux translated.

   “That’s alright. He may sit, his standing around makes me uncomfortable.” Han replied gruffly.

   _“It’s alright. You can sit down.”_ Hux told Dumont.

The soldier sat down on Ben’s place, the boy hiding out in the kitchen with his mother. Rey sat across from Dumont and bit her lower lip. Hux caught her eyes and smiled at her. She relaxed a little at the little silent communication.

The conversation went slow and Hux had to translate constantly. But he was glad to finally pay the family and the people around him back for all the help he had received. Finn Dumont explained, that the soldier breaking into the house had been punished and that any and all harassment towards the women of the town had been forbidden.

Han visibly tawned to the man after this announcement and asked Leia to bring a small bottle of beer to thank the soldier for his help. Rey attempted conversation in her broken French and Finn Dumont spoke a little to her. The girl blushed under the attention of the man and fumbled over her words. Hux smiled to himself when Kylo bumped gently into his leg and drew his attention.

The grin on the other’s face nearly made Hux laugh. It was adorable to watch Rey like this. She clearly liked the soldier. Han only arched his eyebrow when he watched the two speak with wild hand gestures to make their points clear. Rey giggled a lot when Finn attempted to explain to her something that happened in the city hall, where the French were stationed.

   _“She speaks French surprisingly well.”_ Finn said to Hux when he left well into the night. Han had insisted on speaking to Finn about the plans of the Allies.

   _“I am teaching some around here a little French.”_ Hux replied.

   _“That’s very generous of you.”_ Finn Dumont looked down the corridor to the now open door where Rey stood in the threshold.

   _“I am merely paying them back for saving my life.”_ Hux said with a smile.

   _“Saving your life?”_ Finn asked, eyebrows arched.

   _“A story for another night maybe._ ” Hux said with a smile. _“I think the family wont mind if you return tomorrow night.”_

Finn grinned and nodded. After the soldier bid his goodbyes and left, Hux locked and sealed the door again. Rey walked past him, up the narrow stairs.

   “You have a fine taste in men.” Hux said quietly.

   “Wha…” Rey turned and looked at Hux. “I…” The blush on her face spoke volumes. “It’s nothing. He’s merely nice to us.”

   “I don’t think you parents mind.” Hux said softly and took her hand.

   “You think so?”

   “Truly. They want you to be happy. And Finn Dumont is a good man I believe.”

Rey laughed and suddenly she hugged Hux hard. The man held her close and smiled into her hair.

   “I would really like him to like me back.” Rey whispered.

   “He does like you.” Hux assured her. “He’ll come back tomorrow hopefully.”

   “Really?” Rey released him and looked at Hux with wide eyes.

   “Hopefully.” Hux replied with a bright smile.

The girl laughed and kissed Hux’ cheek and then ran upstairs. Someone cleared his throat down the hall. Kylo stood there, leaning against the kitchen door, where his parents were still sitting at the table and discussed business.

   “Is there a problem?” Hux asked Kylo.

   “Nothing.” Silence.

   “Kylo…” Hux let the man come to him and reached out for his right arm.

   “Nothing.” Kylo said again, this time with more force.

   “Damn it.” Hux hissed and grabbed Kylo, still standing on the stairs and blocking the way effectively. “What’s the matter? Do you dislike Finn Dumont?”

   “It’s got nothing to do with the French soldier.” Kylo said quietly.

   “Then what?” Hux asked softly and reached for Kylo’s face.

   “Just…” Kylo leaned into Hux’ hand when it caressed the left side of his face. “You and Rey…” He closed his eyes and sighed.

   “What’s with me and Rey?” Hux pulled Kylo’s face forward and the other’s eyes opened again.

   “You’d make a nice couple.” Kylo swallowed and tried to turn his head away, but found it trapped between two hands.

   “Where’s that coming from all of a sudden?” Hux asked. “Rey is a nice, good girl, but I am not a ladies man.” His voice was low and quiet.

Kylo stood like a statue, silent and unmoving. Only his adams apple bobbed when he swallowed hard. Hux liked his lips nervously, worried he might have read this all wrong and messed up royally.

   “Hughes.” Kylo whispered. “What a beautiful name for a beautiful man.”

Hux throat closed when Kylo’s eyes opened. His heart tightened and he buried his hands in Kylo’s hair. In an achingly slow movement, Kylo leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Hux’.

It was as if the stairs, the floor, the whole house fell away and Hux floated. His only point of contact were his hands in Kylo’s hair, the other’s hand on his hip and the stump resting against his back. And Kylo’s lips against his. He sighed softly and fell against Kylo, leaning into the other’s warmth and body.

The arms around him tightened and Hux’ right hand found it’s way down Kylo’s massive back, the left still buried in the other’s hair. It was perfect until someone, probably Han, pushed his chair back loudly. The two jerked apart, but Kylo’s arms kept Hux’ close.

   “Well, that’s…” Kylo began and grinned. “That’s something I wanted to do since the forest.”

Hux flushed and buried his face in Kylo’s neck. He felt dizzy and lightheaded, just being this close to Kylo.

   “What…are you lost for words.” Kylo asked and nosed Hux’ ear.

   “I just never expected anything to come from all this.” Hux whispered. “I never dreamt you’d like men, let alone me.”

   “Why shouldn’t I love you? You are perfect.”

And then Kylo lifted Hux up without much further ado and carried him upstairs.

 

 

 

When Hux woke the next morning he laid on Kylo’s chest, wrapped in two strong arms. When he blinked around, he spotted Rey standing in the doorway. She grinned like she just won a fortune. Behind her, Leia looked over Han’s shoulder.

   “Kylo…” Hux said and poked his bedmate.

   “Mmmh?”

   “Your family.” The other jerked up, still keeping Hux close with his left arm.

   “Morning.” Han said. “I see you two finally decided to talk to each other.”

   “Father...” Kylo began.

   “Be quiet. We’ve known about you since you were a kid. And about Hux since Han and Ben were about to be sent to war.” Leia said. “Now get up, Hux has to give lessons.” The three vanished and closed the door behind them.

   “Jesus.” Hux said and brushed his hair back.

   “It’s Kylo.” The other said and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Hux laughed and snuggled against the other. He was content with his life at the moment. When he glanced up he saw the soft smile on Kylo’s face as the other man looked at him.

   “What are we?” Hux asked him.

   “Star crossed lovers.” Kylo said and laughed, a rumble against Hux’ cheek. “Partners in crime. It doesn’t matter. We’re here, we’re in love and we’re together.” Kylo kissed Hux’ nose. “And now you should get to your students.”

 

 

The days passed by and Hux started teaching two classes. One in the morning and the other in the afternoon, so many people had shown an interest in learning French. Finn Dumont was a regular visitor in the house, nearly every evening the Captain was knocking on the door and every time Rey blossomed up.

It made Hux incredibly happy to see her so in love. She deserved it more than anyone. He and Kylo were happy too. Every morning it was harder than the last to get out of bed and every evening the two snuggled up to each other gladly. So far, nothing had happened, the risk of being too loud was simply too great.

The situation in the town relaxed slowly and people were participating in every day pleasures again. A new major was appointed by the French and Ben begun working as a running boy for the town hall employees, earning a little money on the side. Rey and Leia began began helping the women around them, whenever food was short.

Kylo continued working with Han on carpeting jobs, repairing and rebuilding. At some point, Leia began to talk about Kylo and Hux moving out.


End file.
